Megaman Legends: The unofficial novel of the game
by stallmaster
Summary: This is the exact game of Megaman Legends in novel form. Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

Greetings, this is my take on the video game, Megaman Legends. A novel based on the game may seem boring, but I'm doing my best not to make it that way.

Of course, this is just a prologue, so tell me what you think of it before I submit the rest. So, without further ado:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman Legends

**a.k.a. Rockman D.A.S.H.**

The Unofficial Novelisation of the game.

In the not-so-distant future land of Terra, a world covered by endless water as far as the eye can see, civilizations are forced to make a living on tiny patches of land that are scattered amongst the vast ocean. A new energy source has been discovered, large prism-like crystals called refractors. The larger ones, which can span to about the size of a small animal use their glowing energy streams to power up colossal air vessels made to trek uncharted territories. The smaller diamonds are used as Terra's new currency, but even the large ones can be sold at a decent price.

But how, you may ask yourselves, do the citizens of this seemingly peaceful planet acquire these colourful energy prisms? Where are they found?

The answer:

Diggers. Explorers known as diggers roam the sea, searching for refractors in the ruins of underground Terra. These ruins are still a mystery to most. What is known is that what appears to be the remains of an ancient civilisation house the only energy source that is used on this planet. The diggers use their enormous airships in order to make their way towards the entrance of these ruins, usually located on a large tower sprouting out of the sea, or located on an island. The entrances lead to the actual ruins which are all located underground, interconnected to one another. Some ruins are even connected via underground corridors that span miles and miles across the vast sea.

Once inside, the diggers are submitted to perilous traps and must confront the dangerous Reaverbots roaming the corridors. These ancient machines are thought to have been created in order to protect the various refractors held in the ruins from trespassers. The androids are about as mysterious as the ruins themselves, and it is still unknown as to who or what built them.

Once a digger commences his exploration, which is generally identified as a dig, he is usually aided by a spotter, an individual who stays at a reasonable distance from the ruin (usually in the aircraft they used to get to said ruin) and guides the digger through the dark and empty caverns by means of radar system. Once the refractor in the ruin has been acquired, the digger then proceeds to either sell it at a reasonable price, which is how they're circulated throughout the islands of Terra, or use it for his or her own personal benefits.

However, there are some people who prefer to acquire refractors (weather they be small or large) in a different way. A method that can be seen as immoral to some. Air pirates are the names of these people. They roam the seas as well, searching for small islands or even other vessels to steal whatever they can find of value. These people represent an overall threat to the people of Terra, and are seen mostly as lazy, greedy and selfish people. The sky pirate business is certainly a thriving one, and seems to be growing gradually over the course of time. Fortunately, there are still quite a few more diggers who prefer to make an honest living.

And so the adventure begins, as a small aircraft known as 'The Flutter' flutters across the open sea, drifting through the clouds, and making as little sound as a bird makes soaring in the morning sky, of which there are many soaring around the Flutter. The ship approaches the entrance of a ruin towering over the water. Apart from this monumental structure situated in a remote area of the great sea, all that can be seen around it is, as described beforehand, water. Beautiful, gleaming blue water.

The airship turns on itself as it approaches the large tower at its base. A small door on the side of the vessel that faces said tower is opened and an equally small blue boy is seen standing in its doorway. In front of him is a small hole which is about the size of the door of the airship. Reluctantly, he hops from the doorway into the ruin's doorway, into epic adventure. He takes a few steps into the dark and humid corridor as the ship that dropped him off slowly floats away. The blue boy seems eager to commence a grand adventure, and a grand adventure is exactly what he will commence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did y'all think? The actual story will be much more interesting...hopefully. XD


	2. The Ocean Ruins

Chapter 1

The Ocean Ruins

The ruins are underground caverns that consist of several large rooms linked by narrow corridors. Several traps and puzzles are set up in various places, and as if that weren't enough, several reaverbots are set to patrol the rooms and corridors. A digger must be well aware and quick on his feet in order to even get to the reactor room, which houses the ruin's refractor.

Up until now, a certain digger has been well aware of the ruin's surroundings and has made it past the damp and dark corridors, in front of a large, square, grey-ish door. A blue boy. Seen from the back, one would mistake him for a robot or a cyborg. He is covered from neck to toe in blue armour; even his hands are equipped with metallic blue gloves. His tinny shoes seem attached to his feet, and they each have a small red orb on the sole. They made a distinctive sound with every step the blue boy would take.

His head, however, was out in the open, and a large head of spiky, brown hair covered it. His face had a child-like innocence to it, from his large, brown eyes, to his juvenile facial expression; his head was the only part of his body that seemed natural. It was the only human feature on an otherwise robotic body.

As he gazed in awe at the large door, a voice could be heard. A voice that came from the transmitter tucked in his ear. It was a shrill, feminine voice that almost punctured his eardrum.

"Megaman!" The voice asked. "Megaman! Megaman can you hear me?" It pierced the depths of his ear as it fluctuated.

"Just barely," Megaman answered, as he fiddled with the transmitter, in hopes to fix it. "The transmission isn't too clear."

The voice on the other side sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," she said. "I was worried since the transmission got cut off suddenly."

"No worries," Megaman said. "I'm okay. I think this is the last door though, I just need to find the switch that'll open it."

He then examined the door carefully, looking for said switch. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, upon finding a button next to the door. He pressed it and the door opened slightly, up until his knees, and stopped. He peeked down and saw a long corridor through the small opening.

"Is anything wrong, Megaman? The door should open if you find the switch."

"It's not that roll…" Megaman answered. "I found the switch, but the door only opened a little bit."

"That's weird. Why don't you try opening it the rest of the way yourself?"

"Hm...good idea." He said, as he put his hands under the door.

He pulled upwards as much as he could, and the door was opening, bit by bit. Several small grains of dirt fell from the aged door. He forced as much as he could, as the door kept opening. Soon, the door reached his elbows, and he put his entire body under the door and pushed upwards with his arms, all the way over his head. He stopped once the door reached as far as his arms could. His eyes were closed the whole time, and he opened them as soon as he finished lifting the door.

He saw what he had seen since he first came into the ruins: a long, grey-coloured corridor. Only, this one didn't have a door at the end, it had a small blue sparkle. Megaman smiled jubilantly as he let go of the door and started walking towards it casually.

"Roll," He said to the voice. "It's running, the reactor is still running!"

"What about the refractor?" Asked Roll.

"It's here too, I can see it shining."

"Great! Now, maybe we can get some money. Be careful though, Megaman. Acquiring a refractor shouldn't be this easy."

"It never is…" Said Megaman, as his smile turned into a concerned look. "Don't worry Roll, I'll watch out for anything that's suspicious."

As Megaman was replying Roll, he was going up the stairs that led to a large platform that housed the refractor. The prism was floating in the air on an even smaller platform that protruded from the bigger one. It was beautifully shaped, having a rectangular, prism-like contour and continuing on both ends into small pyramid shapes. It was basically a blue rectangle with two small pyramids on both ends. On the whole, a crystal. A big, blue burnished crystal, and Megaman was right in front of it. On the wall behind the refractor, there were three hexagon shapes on it. There were two on the bottom and one on top, and they all had a strange, red eye on them. Megaman didn't pay attention to these shapes on the wall, as he deemed it useless in a situation like this.

He examined it carefully, in hopes of finding anything even remotely suspicious. He even went as far as to touch it, ever so slightly. It was like a small pool of solidified water. For as soon as he touched it, the refractor made a small tingling noise, and a minute ripple was created where Megaman had touched it. It was awe-inspiring and majestic for him; however he soon realized that he was procrastinating. So, after a few seconds of scrutinizing, he reluctantly re-approached his metallic hands towards it. The glow of the crystal was reflecting off of them, and had blinded him a bit, but he could still see it. His arms trembled slightly as they were coming into contact with the refractor.

Finally, after retreating his arms to wipe some swear off of his brow, he returned to the same position, and then……………..snagged it!

He lifted it with both of is hands all the way over his head, and stopped. He stood in the same position as he moved his head suspiciously. Nothing.

He put his arms down and hopped down the smaller platform onto the bigger one as he muttered to himself: "Everything seems fine..."

However, everything was far from fine, for soon after those four words escaped his mouth, the room started to rumble. The small platform which was housing the refractor was slowly descending into the ground. He looked around quickly, seeing nothing that could actually be causing the tremor. Suddenly, one of the hexagon shapes on the wall, the one on the top, popped right out of the wall to reveal a large, hexagon-shaped prism. The one on the left, under the one on the top suddenly came out right after, and the one on the right then came out last. However, Megaman was standing right in front of the hexagon form on the right, and although he had dodged it as soon as it came out, the sudden movement caused him to trip and fall.

The room started shaking more violently and Megaman now knew that he should leave. Quickly, he got back up, ran down the stairs of the platform, and started running as fast as he could, with the refractor still in his hand. As he ran back to the entrance of the corridor, several walls suddenly started to cut down violently behind him. Megaman had managed to barely dodge them by running as fast as he could. As he reached the end of the corridor, he dove out of the room as the very door he used to get inside cut down behind him and sealed the entrance. Megaman fell on the ground in the room where this chapter initially started and began to slide on his stomach. As he did, he flipped over his head and landed on his back. He then got back up, the refractor still in his hand, and called Roll.

"Roll! I'm alright, I made it." He said, clutching the refractor as if it was all that mattered.

"What happened, Megaman?" Roll asked, with a concerned tone.

"I must have triggered some kind of trap when I took the refractor away from its original position. Some walls started to fall down…anyway, that's not important, the important thing is-"

"That you're safe." Roll interrupted.

Megaman had suddenly stopped talking. He was struck by what Roll had just said, so he took a look at the refractor and pondered. As he did, he realized that it didn't seem to be like it was all that mattered anymore. That it only played a small part in what seemed to be a growing relationship between him and Roll. He smiled as he thought of how close these digs had brought them together.

During the time he pondered, the line was quiet on Roll's side of the transmission, which worried her.

"Megaman?" She asked. "Megaman, are you all right? Why have you stopped talking?"

"I-I'm fine." The Blue Boy finally answered. "I just thought I spotted a dangerous-looking reavorbot, or something…"

"Well, don't count your chickens yet, Megaman. I'm picking up some mild reavorbot activity where there was none before. Be careful."

"Right Roll, here we go!"

Megaman said those last words as he closed the transmission.

At the exact same time that these events transpired, another airship was soaring through the clouds of Terra. This one however, differed from regular airships. It was at least ten times the size of a regular vessel, and it was painted a dark green and from the look of it, it was pretty menacing. Yes, this ship had greed, theft and trickery written all over it.

This was the Gesellschaft, the Bonne family ship.

The inside was just as astounding as the outside. The ship itself contained several rooms such as: A main HQ, a cafeteria, a gym, a storage area, a laboratory, a mission room, two bedrooms and even a torture room. Several small blue-bodied, yellow-headed robots could be seen scurrying around the rooms and corridors. They seemed hard at work at tasks such as cooking and cleaning.

The main HQ was set up strangely, it was circular. The was a large window that was the length of the room itself, and there was a control panel in front of the window that was the same length, with some little robots working on it. A large, circular platform sprouted from ground. The bottom of it was big, but the higher it went, the smaller it became. At the top of the platform, there was a small spot that had enough place for three people, which there was at the moment. There was a man sitting down, in front of the intercom with large grey hair, red eyes, and what appeared to be a green armour that covered his body. A girl stood behind him, a tall girl with a strange head of hair. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black vest on top, and black pants. Finally, there was a large, orange robot next to her, with gigantic arms and a metallic pacifier in its mouth.

The green man took the intercom in his hands and started talking, it was somewhat gruff. "Testing! 1, 2, 3!" He cried from over the intercom. "Testing! Testing! All right, listen up everyone. In about an hour, we'll be arriving at our destination: Kattleox Island. Now, I want you all to double check our equipment and prepare yourselves for landing. I want another flawless operation like the last one, so don't screw anything up! I assure you, this treasure will be ours or my name's not Bonne!"

The little robots scurried about even as the message was still running. The Gessellschaft continued its course, approaching a small brown spot in the middle of all the blue that surrounded it.

"All right," The man said, as he ended the transmission. "Let's do it!"

Megaman was walking down a long, dark corridor on his way out of the ruin. He looked at the ugly, monotonous structures as he did. The walls, ceiling and floor were all of the same colour: brown. The walls and looked like they were crumbling apart, as several grains of dirt could be seen falling from them. All Megaman could think of at this point was how relaxing it would be to take a nice, long bath back at the Flutter.

As he approached the end of the hallway, he noticed something in the wall a few feet in front of him. He stopped as soon as Roll warned him.

"Be careful Megaman." She said. "I'm picking up some reaverbots on my sensors. They seem to be pretty faint, though. You should be able to beat them with your buster gun."

"I think I see them, Roll." Megaman answered. "I'll take care of them."

As Megaman stepped closer, he noticed that what was sticking out of the wall was three oval-shaped green heads. He kept moving in very closely, while fiddling with his left arm. He pressed a few buttons on it, and a large blue tube started to envelop it completely. This was his buster gun.

Suddenly, the green head popped out of the wall, and a Zakobon presented itself. It was a bulbous, onion-shaped, four-legged robot. Its legs were stubby, so it wobbled as it walked slowly towards him.

Megaman pointed his buster gun and put his right arm on top of it. The reaverbot began spinning quickly, while approaching him. Megaman fired three shots from his buster gun and the stunned Zakobon fell down on his back. Megaman ran over towards it and kicked it. The mechaniloid stumbled upon itself as it flew a few feet away and exploded. Leaving small refractor shards.

Megaman went to pick them up, but the two other heads came out of the wall at the same time, side by side, and started slowly walking towards him. Megaman immediately let go of the refractors and fired three buster shots at the one on the left, who stumbled on his back much like the first one. However, as soon as he pointed his buster gun towards the one on the right, it had already begun attacking. It stood on its two hind legs, showing its bottom, and a small hatch opened up, out of which an equally small silver bomb popped out. Megaman moved out of the way as the bomb continued on and exploded, and he shot three more buster shots at the Zakobon on the right. As that Zakobon was falling down, the other one was getting back up. Megaman approached it and shot three other buster shots, causing it to explode into a shower of refractor shards. He managed to pick them all up, but the time it took him to do so was enough time for the other Zakobon to get back up and hit Megaman from behind with a spinning attack. Megaman felt the shock, but managed to keep his balance, he quickly turned around while kicking him and the poor Zakobon hit the wall and exploded. However, Megaman was too close to said wall, and he was caught in the robot's blast radius. He suffered little damage and picked up the refractor shards it had dropped and turned left into the corridor.

He continued running before he heard Roll say: "Turn right there." Which he did, upon entering another bland corridor.

"Hold on Megaman." Roll said. Megaman stopped immediately. "There should be a door there. Do you see it? It shouldn't be too hard to spot."

Megaman turned his head towards the right and saw exactly that. An orange, square door tucked inside a small opening. He pressed the button on the side to activate it and entered a narrow corridor that led to another door that lead to the room.

"Be careful Megaman, I'm picking up some pretty big reaverbot activity in this room."

Roll was right. The room was large, bigger than the narrow corridors he was used to. It was a very wide and had a lot of breathing room, and a few columns were scattered throughout.

Megaman saw a small Zakobon towards the left, he quickly shot three buster shots, and three more right after. The robot exploded and Megaman started to jog across the room towards the door at the end. However, as soon as he started, another Zakobon slid out from behind one of the columns, right in front of him. This startled Megaman, but he had enough instinct to immediately kick the robot, which tumbled backwards. Another Zakobon slid out from behind a column further behind and started to wobble towards him. The time it took the robot to walk was enough for Megaman to have an idea, he kicked the Zakobon that was getting back up from the previous kick, into the one behind him. The two tumbled upon each other and exploded in a shower of zenny. The blast radius almost hit Megaman, who was covering his face with his arms to avoid damage. The wind that the blast created caused his hair to flail wildly, and a few grains of dirt hit him in the midst of the explosion, and when he put his arms back down, a Zakobon that had come out of nowhere was hitting him with a spinning attack. He completely lost balance and fell to the ground. The green robot quickly shot a bomb from out of his bottom, to which Megaman had time to roll out of the way just as he was getting up on his knees. As the bomb exploded behind him, and while he was still on the floor, he shot the green robot and decided to get up and leave right away and pick up the zenny that the other two Zakobons left behind, rather than finish off the other one.

Once he was in the small space between the two doors, he took the time to press his back against the corridor wall and catch his breath. He clicked on a few buttons on his buster canon, and a small hatch opened up on it, revealing a screen that was displaying his life gauge. He had lost 11/2 life points and had 31/2 left. "I'd better be more careful for now." He said to himself.

He went out the door and into a room that had a ramp and a ledge. He climbed up the ramp and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the ledge and pulled himself up. Into another corridor he went, and continued, into the next, until he reached an opening...

"Wait Megaman! Stop! Don't move!" He heard Roll scream.

"W-What is it Roll?" Megaman asked nervously. He then spotted two green blurs that passed in front of him at a tremendous speed.

"Looks like the didn't see you..." Roll said.

"Were those Zakobons?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, they were moving faster than usual though, at least they didn't spot you."

"I wouldn't have wanted to run into them..."

Megaman went out the corridor, into the other one, and checked to see where the two had gone. At the end of the corridor, he saw nothing, he figured that they must have already left. Forgetting about them, he went down the hall, and into a series of twists and turns. As he ran through them, he heard a shuffling noise, and not just any shuffling noise, the kind a reaverbot makes. Louder and louder it got, with Megaman's heart (literally) pounding every time he heard it. He had passed by an orange door on his way, wanting to find out where that noise was coming from. Finally, after turning left one last time, he saw that the end of the hallway led into the opening of another room. That's where the shuffling noise was coming from.

Slowly, he walked down the hall, as the shuffling was grinding his eardrums. He reached the opening and walked through it, into...a hallway. This one was smaller than the others. He looked around and saw nothing but black and brown, and a door in a hollow cavity on the right side of the wall. The noise had stopped.

But Megaman's eardrums were again being grinded, this time by the sound of Roll's screaming voice: "Watch out Megaman! I'm picking up a reaverbot, and he's right above you!"

Megaman looked up and saw a large spider-like reaverbot right above him, with four legs holding on to the ceiling. It was a Cannam. Megaman's first instinct was to get out of the way, which he did by doing a somersault. The reaverbot had dropped a bomb from above which exploded as Megaman got up on his knees. He continued down the hallway as the spider-bot was following him, parallel to the floor, and dropping bombs on him.

Megaman entered an opening at the end of the hallway and managed to get out. He was safe for now, since the opening was too small for the reaverbot to get through. He pressed his back against the wall and tried to regain his senses.

He found himself in front of a large ledge with a ramp. He went up the ramp and saw an electrical field blocking another opening. On the right and left sides of the room, there were two generators working at full capacity. Megaman put two and two together and destroyed the generators, thus de-activating the electrical field. The opening led him into a small nook where there were two treasure chests. One had 600 zenny inside, and the other had a the Power Raiser buster attachment. He equipped the latter.

"Great, Megaman!" Roll exclaimed happily. "You found a buster part, you can use those to upgrade your buster shots." Megaman went back out into the room and started running towards the opening of the previous hallway. He stopped right in front of it and took a peek to see where the Cannam was at this point. It was still in the same position, at the opposite end of the corridor, seemingly waiting for him. Megaman pointed his buster shot towards him and, feeling confident that his newly acquired buster part would handle the job well, he hopped into the opening, exposing himself, and shot three buster shots. The Cannam fell to the ground, on its back, flailing its legs wildly into the air. Megaman was at first startled at the robots resistance and also from the lack of efficiency his buster part had, and as the reaverbot was getting back up on its legs, he started shooting at it again. However, it didn't seem to affect it and the reaverbot charged at him with full force. Megaman shot about 6 buster shots, but the robot wasn't flinching, just getting closer and closer. Finally, he took a few steps back, and right before the collision, jumped over the reaverbot completely, landing in back of it. Upon landing on the other side, he immediately turned around with his buster gun aimed and ready. But there was nothing there. The Cannam was gone. "Above you, Megaman!" Roll screamed.

Megaman looked up and saw it positioned right above him. Without hesitation, he did a backwards somersault to roll out of the way as the Cannam landed on the ground with the intention to pounce. The sheer force that the reaverbot created by landing almost made Megaman botch his somersault.

As soon as Megaman completed said somersault, landing on one foot and one knee and pressing his hand on the ground, he lifted his head and was then staring face to face into the reaverbots giant red eye. It blinked.

Megaman quickly pointed his buster shot directly in front of it and shot three buster shots. The red eye was shattered and the Cannam exploded right in front of him. The blast radius was huge and Megaman was hurled towards the end of the hallway and even hit the wall, but fortunately, he had only lost half a life point.

"Are you okay, Megaman?" Roll asked.

"I'm fine." Megaman assured her, as he rubbed his head.

"You should be more careful next time, try not to get too close when you shoot a reaverbot."

"Yeah, I know..." He said, as he picked up the scattered zenny. "I just wanted to finish him off stylishly."

Megaman then went out of the opening, into the corridor he had been in earlier.

"Wait, Megaman." Roll said, just as he was passing the orange door he passed previously. He stopped.

"What is it Roll?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. "I hope you called to say that I'm almost at the exit. This ruin is getting on my nerves."

"Is there a door in front of you?"

"Yes..."

"I'm reading a large blip on my radar. It's probably a reaverbot."

"When is it not a reaverbot?" Megaman said, with an annoyed tone. "I'll just take it down as I did with the others."

"This one seems different Megaman, you should be more careful."

"When should I not be careful?"

"I'm serious! I think its the guardian of this ruin."

"All right, Roll. Don't you worry, I'll be careful, and I'll do my best to destroy it."

"You do that, Megaman. Good luck." With that, the transmission was ended and Megaman opened the door into a large, dark room.

Upon entering, Megaman wasn't even surprised to see that this room was exactly like all the other cube-ish rooms, except that it was noticeably darker. He carefully walked towards the centre of the damp, humid room. Although he was sick of being there, he was still nervous. If there was anything he learned during his life as a digger, it was that the escape of a ruin is never easy, the hardest part always tends to be the last.

Once in the middle of the room, he stopped and looked directly in front of him and saw darkness. Nothing more. As dark as it was, he was unable to tell how far the room actually went. It could've gone on for miles.

He turned his head back to see if there was something he may have missed. He was barely able to see the door, as the only source of light was from the lights next to the door, everything else was black. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was a reaverbot noise; the sound of it activating. He quickly turned his head back and saw a large red eye staring at him from above. As he felt the floor rumbling, he could tell that the robot was advancing. He took a few steps back as a giant Hanmuru Doll came out from the shadows. It had four small legs that supported a giant torso and a small head. It only had one arm, which was basically just a thick piece of metal that ended in a fine tip. Suddenly, all the lights around the room opened, and although it was still dark, it was clear to see the 12 foot-tall reaverbot in the middle of the room.

The robot made no hesitation and quickly charged towards the blue boy. As it did, Megaman ran out of the way and went all the way in the back of it. The reaverbot stopped before it hit the wall, and slowly began to turn in place. Megaman took the time to shoot it, but it soon managed to face him again, and the Blue Bomber kept shooting. The robot walked slowly towards him, and once it was close enough, it raised its giant arm and smashed to the ground. Megaman rolled out of the way, towards the right, and as soon as he got back up on his knees he continued shooting. The Hanmuru Doll however, wasn't finished with his attack. His arm was still on the ground, and he turned his torso towards the right, where Megaman was, and his arm was dragged with it and it eventually reached Megaman and smacked him on the wall. He fell down on his feet, but as soon as he regained his senses, he saw the Hanmuru Doll right in front of him, with his arm raised. The metallic limb was pushing down with all its might on Megaman, who could only put his hands above his head at this point, but was suddenly stopped. Megaman still had his eyes closed, and after a while, he looked up and saw that the arm had struck the wall, and couldn't go down any further. Megaman took this opportunity to shoot as much as he could, and when the robot lifted its arm back up, he quickly ran out of the way, and started shooting from a safe distance. The mehcaniloide turned around and started running towards him as he was smashing his arm to the ground repeatedly. Once it got close enough, it stopped, lifted its arm, and smashed it with full force. Megaman rolled out of the way again, but this time the force of the impact created an explosion, one which Megaman was caught in. He flew to the end of the room and got back up. He looked at his life gauge and saw that he only had 2 points left. He quickly got back up and ran towards the Hanmuru Doll, which swiped its giant arm sideways to attack him. Megaman jumped in place to avoid it, and shot it in the face. However, the reaverbot caught him off guard and whacked him, in midair, with devastating force. Megaman flew to the other side of the room, against the wall. Once he fell back down, Megaman felt absolutely worn-out. He looked at his life gauge: he had only had 11/2 points left.

The reaverbot was headed for him yet again. Megaman knew that it even though it was approaching the wall, it wouldn't make the same mistake as before, it would probably use its arm swipe. It was too late to think about it though, the robot was already there, ready for an arm swipe to the right. As soon as it did so, Megaman's reflexes popped in and he rolled towards the left, passing completely under his arm. Once he finished doing so, he got back up on one foot and on his knee, put his arm on his buster cannon, and shot the robot in the head. It only took one shot, the robot had immediately stopped. Megaman kept his arm on the cannon and stared at it carefully. After seeing that the red eye wasn't glowing anymore, he took his arm off his buster gun and started to get back up on both feet as he kept examining the Hanmuru Doll. He heard the motor stop, and the red eye was shut off. Megaman finally let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the thick, black smoke coming out from it.

"I-I did it Roll..." He said, as he was panting. "I destroyed it."

"Wow," Roll replied. "That was a pretty big one too. I guess no reaverbot is a match for you Megaman."

"Well, we can't be sure of that yet," He said, modestly. "let's just hope that I won't have to fight any more of them for now. This battle turned out to be more than I could take, I'm not even sure if I could go on like this."

"Well Megaman, you'll be happy to know that the door at the end of this room is indeed the door that leads to the outside of the ruins."

"Really?" Megaman said, excitedly. "Well than, what am I waiting for?"

"We'll pick you up at the top of the tower, Megaman."

"Fine by me." He said, as he ended the transmission.

Megaman quickly ran towards the door as fast as he could. The hatch he went through was abnormally big, it was as tall as the wall itself. He went over to the side of it and looked for a small button, or any kind of activation switch. Beneath the dirt and gravel of the stone wall, he did, and as soon as he pressed it the gigantic hatch opened from the bottom. Megaman was so relieved that the trip was finally over, he was almost skipping out the door.

After coming an equally big corridor, Megaman was finally outside. The first thing he did was adjust his arm cannon so that his regular arm would come back. Then, he took a deep breath as he stretched his arms as high as he could. How he missed the smell of natural air, especially after being stuck in a dirty, reeking maze for three hours. The ocean breeze was gently messaging his face, and washing away all of the dirt and filth that the disgustingly damp ruins had left on it. He took a few steps towards the edge of the tower, as he listened to the gentle, blowing winds, and the cries of the seagulls, which were music to his ears, measured up to the beeping and clanking of the mechanical reaverbots. Finally, he put his hand on top of his forehead, and gazed at the beauty of the endless ocean. How he missed it most of all. The sparkling of the water, the birds flying in the distance, the little patches of land that popped up from under the endless blue. He was so glad to be staring at something that wasn't black and brown.

Megaman knew he'd have to stop admiring the outside world sooner or later, and as soon as he did stop, he called Roll on the transmitter.

"Roll?" He asked.

"I'm on my way Megaman, only a little while longer." She responded.

"I was just calling to tell you to take your time, it's great up here."

"I'm sorry Megaman, I didn't catch that, the transmission is a little fuzzy."

"I said you could take your time." Megaman repeated a little louder.

Roll didn't answer back. However, hearing nothing from Roll didn't bother Megaman as much as hearing a clanking sound from behind him. He took his fingers out of his ears and didn't turn around. He listened carefully to see if the sound was indeed what he thought it was. A large shadow peered over him, a familiar one. Megaman immediately turned around and saw the gigantic Hanmuru Doll from before staring at him from the exit. It looked pretty run down, and its red eye even had a crack in it, but it was still functioning.

"Y-You're still alive?!" Megaman cried out, as the robot approached him slowly. He quickly pressed the buttons on his arm that activated his buster gun, pointed it at the barely functioning reaverbot and started shooting. Unfortunately, nothing came out of it, and all he heard from it was a faint click. "Wh...jammed? How could it be jammed at a time like this!?" He yelled, as he started to smack his own buster gun. "Stupid piece of junk!" The Hanmuru Doll was now directly in front of him and took a swing. Megaman rolled towards the side and took a few steps back as he put his buster gun away and tried calling Roll. "Roll! Roll!" He shouted desperately. "Forget about taking your time! Come here, now!" But he heard nothing in return. "Rrgh! Nothing's working!" He cried out in frustration. In the meanwhile, the reaverbot had turned towards his direction yet again and kept advancing as Megaman kept drawing backwards and eventually, he reached the edge of the tower. He turned his head and took a peak at what looked like a 30 mile drop, he could barely make out the bottom of the tower from where he was. He turned his head back towards the Hanmuru Doll with a worried look on his face. It was now directly in front of him again, and Megaman had nowhere else to go. "Could you wait just one more minute before you smash my face in the ground?" He asked it desperately, actually believing that he could negotiate with a robot. The Hanmuru Doll, however, seemed oblivious to Megaman's plea, and prepared to, as Megaman so aptly put it, smash his face into the ground. As the colossal machine raised its arm and prepared to smack him down, Megaman took one last look at the ocean below him, and, to his surprise, saw the roof of the flutter. Without hesitating, he jumped off just in time, as the Hanmuru Doll's massive hand smacked the ground with devastating force.

The reaverbot stared into the distance, wondering where the blue boy could've gone. Then, right from under his nose, the Flutter rose above the tower, with Megaman on the roof, smiling at it with his hands on his waste.

"That's right, robot!" Megaman yelled triumphantly. "You mess with the best, and that's exactly what you get! Ha ha!" As the Flutter was turning around completely and heading for another direction, Megaman raised his arm and gave the Hanmuru Doll a thumbs down, with a large grin on his face.

Eventually, the flutter flew away far enough that all Megaman could see was a small tower sticking out of the ocean. He admired the beautiful ocean once more before he went up to a small hatch tucked into the roof and opened it. He climbed down a ladder and was now in the cockpit of the ship. It was a pretty small cockpit, with a big window showing a view of the outside world. The walls were a bright orange and there were pipes coming in and out of them. At the bottom of the window were large control panels with a wooden steering wheel in the middle of them. A young girl was in front of it, steering the ship. She was dressed completely in red. She had a red t-shirt shirt and red shorts with white borderlines and her hat was red too. Her hair was orange and when she turned around to talk to Megaman, he noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"I'm so glad to see you, Megaman." She said, happily. "Sorry I didn't answer you, the transmission got cut off, and I had engine problems."

"That's all right Roll," Megaman assured her. "I'm just glad you came when you did."

"Well, its a good thing I saw that giant reaverbot from afar. Once I did, I knew you were in trouble. Reaverbots don't go out of their homes for nothing, you know. I'm just glad you're safe."

Megaman walked up next to her and admired the view of the ocean once more, from the window, as she continued steering.

"So..." He started. "Where to?"

"Well, first, we have to sell that refractor." Roll answered. "Hopefully, with the money, we'll be able to by a new engine hull. Then, we'll just have to continue digging until we have enough money to repair the refractor generator. We basically have to make money to fix the tools necessary to make the money."

"Such is the life of a digger." Megaman said, staring into the distance.

"...And hopefully, we'll find the Mother Lode someday. And maybe...just maybe..."

Megaman looked at her as she searched for the right words, he knew what she wanted to say, and decided to say it for her: "Don't worry Roll, I know we'll find your parents someday."

Roll turned her eyes towards him briefly as she continued steering. Megaman could see that she was somewhat sad, but also saw that they were filled with hope.

"That's...That's not what I wanted to say," She said, as she chuckled. "but thank you, Megaman. I know we'll find them someday too."

"Uh...what is it that you wanted to sa--"

The ship started to rumble before Megaman could finish his sentence. This was followed by a loud "BANG".

"What's going on?" Megaman cried out.

"Ohh..."A voice from the intercom said. "The engine's overheating! I can barely see in front of me with all of this thick smoke!"

"I guess the Flutter is in worse shape than I thought..." Roll said. "Gramps!" She cried into the large pipe sticking out of the floor next to her. "Can you open up the number 11 valve!"

"Got it!" Cried Barrell, before ending the transmission.

"We've got to find a place to land. Megaman! Check the radar and find the closest island in the vicinity.

Megaman was astounded by Roll's attitude. She was able to take charge of the current situation in less than a few seconds. Eventully, he went up to the radar and did a scan of the islands in close proximity to the Flutter. "I got one!" He said, as he turned his head towards Roll. "There's an island called Kattelox that's about 100 miles south-west of here."

"Check!" Roll said, without even turning her head from the window. "Onwards to Kattelox! Let's put that refractor to good use!"

With that, she swung the steering wheel with all her might towards the left. The colossal air vessel consequently started to turn around, while black smoke seeped out of its thrusters. Megaman did his best to keep his balance as the ship turned abruptly. Roll, on the other hand, seemed to have the situation under complete control. "There's not much more that I can do!" Barrell cried out, before coughing.

"Hold on everyone, just a little longer!" Roll said to them.

"Roll!" Megaman cried out, as he peered out the window. "Roll, I see it! I can see Kattleox island! Land Ho!"

"All right, hang on tight!"

The ship was headed straight for the direction of Kattelox island. Roll and Megaman's faces lit up as they saw the island they were quickly approaching. However, as the ship was approaching, it was also descending at a rapid speed, and the engine's noise started to drown out their own voices. Megaman even felt a nauseous feeling in his gut as gravity had a pull on him. "Prepare for landing!" Roll cried out, as the ship approached the island increasingly faster. "This could be a rough one, hang on tight everybody!"

"What?" Megaman yelled, over the roar of the broken engine.

The Flutter was now on the same level as the island itself, and was a few metres away from the ground. Roll steered the ship so that it would land in a forest area. As it came within several inches of the ground, the ship flattened several trees. Soon enough, the Flutter was completely on the ground, and Roll was desperately pulling the lever as hard as she could as the vessel was slowing down and leaving a large brown streak in its path.

As the ship was trying to stop, Roll and Megaman did their best to keep their balance in the cockpit.

"Just...a little...longer..." Roll said to herself, while trying to steer the out of control ship as best she could.

Suddenly, and finally, the ship swerved on itself, which caused Megaman and Roll to be hurled towards the side of the cockpit walls. The ship came to a complete halt as it tilted itself towards the left, to which the two were being pushed towards the side of the wall they hit, and then quickly tilted back onto itself, leaving the three crew members of the Flutter completely dizzy and relieved.

"I...I think we made it." Barrell uttered, clutching the microphone in his hand as he lay on his back. in the middle of a now messy engine room.


End file.
